


From where you came

by AtomsKill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Goddesses, Gods, I Don't Even Know, Original Fiction, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomsKill/pseuds/AtomsKill
Summary: An old goddess, forgotten by her worshippers, meets her last follower.
Kudos: 1





	From where you came

The warm sun filtered through the thick overhang of the rainforest. It fell onto an old shrine, overtaken by vines. It's old stones were withered, and the old marble was covered in mud. A small girl gazed longingly into the algae filled pond. The beautiful, yet evasive, Willow grazed the once crystal blue water. The girl wished so dearly she could restore the once beautiful mini-ecosystem, but whenever she tried, her hands fazed right through the thick algae. Despite being a god, she couldn't touch, be touched, or be seen. Long ago, thousands and thousands of years ago, she was once a well respected god. She protected a village. She brought them crisp falls, fruitful springs, cool summers, and gentle winters. She fended off diseases, and healed the children when they fell. She was a god of no talent, a jack of all trades. They never uttered her name to newcomers, keeping her a village secret. Not that she minded, she was grateful for what she had, and couldn't see herself anywhere else. People used to keep her shrines in their houses, often praying once or twice a day. There were no priests, the villagers took care of her shrine as a whole. The children adored her pond. They made sure it was never plagued with algae, and kept the fish well fed and healthy. In return, she gave them happy dreams, and fended illnesses from their homes. She was forever grateful. The children had once collectively asked the goddess for a bench. They said it would make it so that even the elderly could enjoy the pond. They'd devised a system. If she made a mini-cyclone for them, she meant yes, none she meant no. She graciously accepted, and there was a lovely bench placed at her pond. The goddess herself quite liked it, she spent most of her time there. But one day, the children didn't come. She looked around her village, finding foreigners there. Treating her people badly. Putting them in cuffs. "No!" She'd cried, "Do not hurt my children!" Her efforts were in vain. The children's cries as they were ripped from their parents haunted the girl. The village's people kept her name alive. They still worshipped her. They carried small trinkets in their pockets. And after all these years, she continued to protect them. She warded all harm from them, keeping them healthy. She protected their families, accepting them with grace. She blessed newly weds. But soon, the amount of people who kept her alive dropped in number. It had clicked for her then, a new god had arrived. He must have brought new peace. Turning her followers. Her ever pure heart had saddened, but she continued to graciously protect her remaining follower.  
One day, as the goddess was staring longingly at her pond, she felt the presence of foreigners. And more importantly, her last worshipper. A twig snapped, and the Goddess, adorned with white, turned to look. A man had come through the underbrush. He stared in awe at the stone structure, and the small pond. "Guys? I think I found something" it was odd. The shrine was old and worn, why was he musing at it? Had it been so long? Why was this foreigner so endorsed in her shrine. Was he going to destroy it? She surely hoped not. The small girl stood. Her long dress being tugged at by the wind, a playful breeze making it billow out. Her silver-gold hair danced in it. Stepping forward with a barefoot, the goddess made her way to the man. He was certainly odd. He didn't look like the men that had taken her lovely villagers. His skin was a deep brown, and his hair was black and wirey. It suited him, she decided. He wore overalls and had a hat tied to a string around his neck, resting on his back. "You are quite an odd human" she said, her voice wispy, like leaves on water. Two more men, her final beloved follower, and another, broke through the underbrush. "What is it…" her follower trailed off. "Goddess Avgí…" He gasped.  
His companion turned to look at him, this one resembled the men who'd taken her beloved worshippers. "So is this the place you're looking for?"  
"Yeah…" He walked forward, going into the shrine. He kneeled in front of the large marble statue. "Lordess of life, protection, and harvest." He whispered, clasping his hands "Show me you exist. Show me that you're here with us now" Avgí stepped to her shrine. It was the only place she could be seen. The holy building reveals her identity, her being. Taking a breath, she stepped into her shrine. A gasp was heard from the other men, as Avgí walked slowly around her beloved follower. "My sweet sweet worshipper…" She whispered, voice as soft as silk. "You've come home…" The man looked up, "please, my child, don't be afraid…" she whispered. He stayed put, "Stand… no need to hide," he obeyed, standing. "You've done such a good job. As long as you live, I will protect you…" She smiled, he looked aghast. "Thank you…"   
"No need… your ancestors were all very very kind…" his look turned thoughtful. "I am still devastated about their fates… though, I am fairly certain the new god is kind," she said.  
The man nodded, "God? They believe in him," he gestured to his companions. "From what they tell me, he's a very gentle, yet stern God"  
"I see…" she said, her gaze softened, "I would love to meet this, 'God'..." Her voice was wistful. "Though…" her voice changed, protection coursing through it. "They won't hurt you, will they?"   
The man shook his head, "Oh! Of course not! God teaches them kindness and compassion. Much like you teach me!"  
The goddess let out a wispy sigh, "I can only hope…" she said, "But, my dear child, you must be aware… you're the last left" she said, softly. "I am dying and my powers are weakening…" she let out a shaky sigh, like the chill of Autumn. "I am afraid… I cannot protect you for long…" she said, tears pricking her eyes. A pure being, one that lived to protect, could not defend her final child. Her final worshipper. The tears slowly fell down her cheeks, and sobs wracked her body, "I am so dearly sorry my child," she whispered, lowering her head.   
One of the two men, the one who'd found her, stepped forward "How can we stop this?"  
Avgí looked at him, bringing a small hand to wipe her tears. "I gain my powers from my beautiful children…" she said, looking lovingly to her follower. "But if there are none left, my protection would be useless, and my one purpose would be gone. Like many gods before me…" she swallowed, "I will become a force of nature."  
The second, looked at her with pity. "You seem like such a nice god." He said, "Could we help?"  
Avgí shook her head slowly. "I would hate to seep life from the god you worship" she said, solemnly. "I am okay with being one with nature…" she whispered. "But if I may have one last wish?"  
They nodded, "for the one that comes next… so my village's story will be remembered, may I ask you to restore my once shrine?" She asked. They exchanged looks "Of course! I mean, it's the least I can do for protecting me all my life." Avgí smiled for the last time. Her hair began to fade along with her long flowy dress. She bowed her head and whispered, her voice dragged away by the wind "Make sure to remember who you came from…"  
Avgí the former goddess danced in the wind, blessing more with cool summers, crisp autumns, fruitful springs, and gentle winters. She tickled the cheeks of newborn infants, and whisked storms away. Though she didn't exist, she still protected, and remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah hah, I dunno where this came from but here you go. Anyways, if you were wondering, Avgí is actually Greek for Dawn. Like y'kno, the Dawn of a new day, or twilight. I actually kinda got attached to her and almost cried when she died lol. By sithis im a disaster


End file.
